


That Moment

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, pegnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Skye+Pregnancy prompt I was given on tumblr. 1 of 2 versions. <br/>Fluffy, a little angsty. <br/>Skye and Jemma are eager to meet Fitz's daughter, but the experience provokes something in Skye that upsets her. Luckily Jemma is right there to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

It was four o’clock in the morning on a tuesday in january. Skye and Jemma lay in their bed, in their apartment in Chicago. Intwined in each others arms, they were submerged in a blissful sleep, both having pleasant dreams.   
And then.  
BRRRNNNGGGG  
BRRRRNNGGGGG  
It was Jemma’s phone, ringing incessantly. The two jumped up, startled by the noise. But they were up quick— they’d been waiting for this call all week. Jemma picked up, and before she could say anything, Fitz exclaimed, “SHE’S HERE JEMMA! SHE’S HERE! oh god, I can’t believe it- I, She’s here. And Laura did great. And she”s healthy Jem, and she’s got my eyes. I’m a dad! Jem, I’m a dad!” Jemma almost cried over how happy Fitz was. There had been complications in the last month of the pregnancy, and there had been a lot of risk the baby could have been born with serious health problems. Based off how excited Fitz was, Jemma was sure everything had turned out fine. “Jemma, come now, bring Skye, I want you to meet her. She’s so beautiful, Jemma.” Ok, now Fitz was crying, and Jemma was about to too.   
Alright,” She said, “we’re headed right over.” She turned to her wife, who was pulling herself and out of bed, “Laura had the baby! It’s a girl-“   
"I know," Skye laughed, "he was shouting. I heard everything, let’s go! You want to drive, or me?"  
Skye looked pretty happy for someone who’d been woken up at 4 a.m. Jemma was happy too— they both were overjoyed for Fitz. He and Laura had been trying for years now to have a baby, and run into many roadblocks. Fitz and Laura would make such great parents, they were so ready. They’d taken every class, bought every book, talked to every person who’s ever been within 5 feet of a child.   
"Don’t you have an 8 am class? Jemma asked Skye.  
"Yeah— just sent out an email telling them Professor Fitz’s wife had the baby and I’ll be out all day." Skye, Jemma, and Fitz were al now in their mid thirties, and had given up life in the field to reconstruct the academy. Director Coulson had been able to sew together a mismatched shield for about 6 years with out new recruits, but it was time to start bringing them in and training them young. He left them the job of running and building up the new academy, now in Chicago, because he trusted them all completely to be able to root out the bad seeds. Something the pervious academy had failed to do.   
They arrived at the hospital, got their vistors passes, and headed up to their room. Fitz was waiting outside, practically bouncing up and down. His smile was childish, giddy and overjoyed. Somehow though, to Skye, he seemed older. He wasn’t that little kid who flirted with her when she got on the bus 12 years ago. He was man, a father, a husband. He looked so strong, his jaw looked more firm.   
Upon seeing them, he grabbed them both into a huge hug. Skye saw his eyes looked red and swollen, either from crying, or being up the past 48 hours. He’d called the other day to say Laura had gone into labor— it had been a long, 27 hour labor. Poor Laura, Skye thought. Even with the advanced drugs the shield hospital had (invented by Jemma, actually), there was no way that didn’t hurt.   
They entered the room, where Laura lay sleeping. Fitz whispered “she’s right here,” going over to the crib, and picking up the little girl. She was beautiful. She cried a little upon being upset from her spot, but once fitz had her snug in his arms, she stopped.   
They got a good look at her then. Her face was so tiny, so beautiful. She really did have Fitz’s eyes. Not just in color, but in shape and style. The rest of her face was so clearly Laura’s, with the dainty lips and cute little nose.   
"She’s so beautiful," Skye said, reaching out a hand to stroke the little girl’s tiny one. "What did you name her?"  
"Ana," Fitz replied, "After Laura’s mum." Laura’s mother had been a shield agent as well, who died defending the Swiss rehab clinic (shield’s most advanced medical center) from Hydra, during the attacks 16 years ago. Laura had been injured during the attacks as well. That was how she met Fitz: they’d ended up in the rehabilitation facility, which had been saved from Hydra, thanks to Ana. "It seemed only fitting. She gave her life holding down the facility where I ended up. With out her sacrifice, little Ana here wouldn’t have been born."  
Skye and Jemma were both touched by the lovely name. It was fitting. They had all been reborn in wake of that tragedy. It was like there was two parts to all their lives, before Hydra, and after Hydra. The before had been happy, more careless. The after had been painful, tiresome, daunting. But it shaped them all, and turned them into the fighters, teachers, and lovers they were. They all knew that if they could go back, and stop it from happening, they would in a second— so many lives lost. But they had done the best with what they had to build it back up.   
"Can I hold her?" Skye smiled warmly.   
"Of course! Here you go, An," Fitz said, already nicknaming the little girl, "Meet your auntie Skye."  
Skye held the baby in her arms, so warm, and so nice smelling. “Hello!” she said, rocking Ana a little. “I’m your aunt Skye! I’m going to be cool aunt! I’ll take you to all the pg 13 movies, buy you all the candy your dad won’t. And I’ll show you how to break down any parental controls your daddy puts on the internet. We’re gonna be such good friends.” Skye found tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn’t sure why.   
Jemma took the baby from Skye, and Skye excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as she got outside, it hit her.   
She was upset because she couldn’t have this with Jemma. She could’t say “It has my eyes and your nose!” She would never be able to sit with her child and explain they were half Chinese, half English, and show them on the maps where their families were from, and show them their heritage and the family tree. She knew that adoption wasn’t sad like that. She’d been a foster child— she knew completely that once the baby was in her hands, it wouldn’t matter who had fathered it, it would only matter that Jemma was at her side to raise it. But still, she cried because she and Jemma could never have that moment.   
She had been gone a while, so after holding Ana, Jemma went to look for her, worried she had gotten lost in this confusing place. Hospitals tended to freak Skye out, so she was also worried Skye might be a little put off, alone somewhere.  
She found her crying right outside.   
"Oh, hon!" Jemma said, coming to her aid and joining her on the bench. She put a comforting hand on Skye’s back, the other on Skye’s knee. "Hon, what’s wrong?"  
Skye managed a lopsided smile. “No, it’s stilly. I’m mostly happy. I’m so happy for Fitz and Laura. It’s just. it’s nothing.”  
Skye was worried this would make Jemma feel inadequate. Jemma had given her everything she could ever want and more and she didn’t want Jemma to feel she wasn’t all she needed.   
"Hon. Please. Tell me, I want to help you."  
Skye pursed her lips. She hated keeping anything from Jemma, any feeling or thought. So she told her, hoping Jemma would take it well.  
"I’m just… it kills me that we can never have that moment. That ‘he’s got my eyes and your nose’ moment. Our kids will be perfect, I know, adopting will be magical, or using a doner, or whatever we think is best. But I wish we could have that moment, I want my children to have your genes, to have your eyes. I want to look at my little boy and see your father’s eyebrow’s, or see your lips. It’s so foolish of me to be this way… I’m a foster child. I know as well as anyone else that adoption is just as beautiful."  
"Oh, skye," Jemma said, holding her. "I… I didn’t tell you about this because, because well we’ve never really talked about kids. I wasn’t sure if you wanted children. Now I’m quite certain. Because, well, I’ve been looking into it… and there are ways. With science. There are ways that we can have this moment too."  
Skye looked to her, her crying stopped. “Wait, really? Is it- is it safe?”  
"Yes! It might take months or years to take, but it would work. We can talk about it more and—"  
Skye grabbed her and kissed wife. “Now. Let’s start today. I want you to knock me up, Jemma Simmons.”   
Jemma smiled back radiantly. She’d wanted children for a while but hadn’t been ready to bring it up yet. They were on the same page. If they were lucky, it would only take a few weeks to take, and the baby could be born within a year. Skye was crying again, but this time out of joy. Jemma cried a little too, she couldn’t help it, seeing skye so happy. She leaned in to kiss Skye.  
The kiss was strong, chaste, but passion filled. They giggled after, decided to back inside and see Ana again. Hands squeezing each other’s, they went inside right after Jemma shot an email to the head of fertility at the shield clinic, requesting to begin treatments as soon as possible.   
Before going in, Skye kissed Jemma one last time, smiling and said, “I want to have your babies.” They both laughed, opening the door. Lauren was awake and holding Ana, Fitz looking over at his wife and daughter with such admiration it almost made both Jemma and Skye cry, again.   
"What are you so happy about?" Fitz asked, smiling, now holding Laura hand.  
They looked at each other, bursting with happiness.   
"We just made a very important decision. You’ll see" Skye smiled. "In nine months."   
Fitz’s face light up, realizing Jemma must have finally talked to Skye. She had confided in him almost a year ago that she had babies on the brain.   
"Oh that’s great!" Laura said, "A friend for Ana! They’ll be like siblings to each other!"  
Everyone couldn’t stop smiling, things were perfect now. It’d taken 16 years, but they were perfect.


End file.
